


Voltron: Legendary Re-Write!

by HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fix-It, Galra Keith (Voltron), Kerberos Mission, Post-Kerberos Mission, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Season 1, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Slow Build, Slow Burn, this is gonna be long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea/pseuds/HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea
Summary: KERBEROS: MoonPLANET: PlutoTYPE: Natural SatelliteLOCATION: Milky Way GalaxyINHABITANTS: NoneMISSION: Collect ice samples from Plutos moonCREW: Samuel Holt, Matthew Holt, Takashi ShiroganeThe sliding of ice on ice is a sensational sound, the noise alone gives you chills down your spine as the two panes graze each other.-------------------------------------So, I was unhappy with everything about Voltron. So how about I re-write it!Warning now, this is probably gonna be long.But my goals in the end include but are not limited to:Galra KeithLance family issuesHunk with anxietyPidge fighting for what she believes inAllura family issuesCoran having a personal relationship with AlforKlanceSo if ya like the sound of it, stay with!





	1. Chapter 1

KERBEROS: Moon  
PLANET: Pluto  
TYPE: Natural Satellite  
LOCATION: Milky Way Galaxy  
INHABITANTS: None  
MISSION: Collect ice samples from Plutos moon  
CREW: Samuel Holt, Matthew Holt, Takashi Shirogane

The sliding of ice on ice is a sensational sound, the noise alone gives you chills down your spine as the two panes graze each other. 

If only you could hear noise in space.

"Easy son, this ice is delicate." Commander Samuel Holts voice was soft, as though him speaking could be enough to cause Matthew Holt to drop the sample. 

The younger Holt simply ignored his dad, choosing to talk to Shiro instead, "Amazing. Isn't this exciting, Shiro?" Matthew Holt role was Junior Science Officer, his entire family had a great interest in science. 

Shiro let out a laugh, "You guys get a little more excited by ice samples than I do." Over the time that it had taken the three of them to get this far, they had bonded pretty well. Obviously, Matt and Sam were father and son which meant that they had a close bond but the two had accepted Shiro into the group easily. Both Matt and Shiro had trained in the Galaxy Garrison, Shiro as a pilot and Matt as a communications officer. Their mission was to travel to Kerberos to find examples of life outside the universe. This mission needed people willing to travel further away from earth than any other human being had ever been. The thought was that the Garrison would be able to take this information and become the first people to meet aliens. 

"Extraction is almost complete!", The joy in Matts' voice was obvious even over the crackling of the comms. 

However, the joy was quickly taken over by a confused gasp as the ground beneath their feet began to shake. The three men begin turning around, the rumble was only getting louder with no distinct direction of its origin. 

"It must just be seismic activity, Matt check the devices!" Commander Holt was shouting, the man never raised his voice. Unfortunately, Matts' hands were full with extracting the ice sample.

Shiro voiced his suggestion, "We should head back to the ship, its safer there than out in the open here." At that moment a gigantic shadow cast over the three men and their equipment, it had appeared from nowhere. Matt had just finished the extraction and was beginning to turn to see the source of the shadow when Commander Holt shouted again, "Run!"

The sight was one that none of the men were prepared for. A large purple ship gliding towards them, the picture was horrific when paired with the dead silence of space. Lit accents of purple covered the ship, it looked like nothing they had seen before. 

All three men began to sprint towards their own ship when they became engulfed in a flood of bright purple light before the surface of Kerberos turned black. 

Time began to fade together as their vision remained dark, voices they could hear have no figures to back them up. Galaxy Garrison had never discussed anything about another team heading up with them, there was no way they could tell where these other people had come from. An overwhelming sense of adrenaline filled Shiro's body as his senses began to discover where he was and what was happening. 

The first time he could hear a distinct voice was moments before he awoke, he's unaware of exactly how long they had been unconscious. Even this voice was muffled, Shiro could only decipher some words, most of which he didn't understand. 

"Emperor --, we were scouting -- when we --." The voice was gruff, harsh and containing no emotion. However, this voice still contained more than the one that replied. 

"Take them back to the main fleet for interrogation, the -- will discover what they know." As Shiro's eyes opened he was left with even more questions than he had been when he couldn't see. He was in a room, some kind of monitor was in front of him along with a blue figure talking to a hidden dark figure on the monitor. Who were they? What were they? They certainly didn't look human nor did they look like any particular animal. The armour that the figure was wearing was accented with the same lighting as the ship that had appeared in front of them, were they now on the ship? He became acutely aware of the dull throb at the back of his eyes as well as the strange fuzzy feeling in his mind. Suddenly, Shiro remembered about Matt and Commander Holt. 

Gasping for breath, he began to look around for any signs of them before his eyes settled on two men hunched over in full Garrison space suits. All of their arms were tied around their backs and each man had a guard stood behind them. Shiro honestly couldn't tell whether the two other men were alive. Was he now the only human left from the mission? Had the Garrison even noticed them missing? If Shiro was the only one alive then he'd have to explain the situation, the man, creature, on the monitor appeared to be the Emperor. 

"Please, we come from a peaceful planet! We mean you no harm!" At the sound of Shiro's voice, the man at the monitor turned to face him. It was here that Shiro got a good look at his face, rough and stonelike. His features were very similar to the sound of his voice now that Shiro could compare the two. "We are unarmed, I promise!"

A sudden pain rang throughout his head as the guard behind him smacked his weapon into Shiro's neck. 

Then everything turned black again. His senses became difficult again, he had no idea how long he was out for. Simply aware of the feel of rough metal on his back as he was dragged by his collar. 

Shiro's vision began to fade in and out, allowing him glimpses of what seemed like a never-ending corridor that he was being pulled down. In front of him stood a guard that was urging one of his crewmates to walk. From here Shiro couldn't decipher which one it was. With his vision failing him, he continued to look around. The walls seemed thick, some kind of purple metal. Actually, everything appeared to be purple. 

"Look, they brought another one." At first, Shiro couldn't see the source of this voice before he caught a glimpse of a pair of eyes staring out a small hole in the wall. These weren't walls, they were cells. 

One voice became two, then three, then ten and onward as each prisoner became aware of the two men being pulled down the corridors. They spoke words Shiro had never heard from genderless voices, only adding to his confusion. Where were they?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon was pale, from this distance it appeared to have a flat surface of pure ice. In all honesty, it wasn't very interesting, apart from the mysterious disappearance from a year ago.

KERBEROS, ONE YEAR LATER

The moon was pale, from this distance it appeared to have a flat surface of pure ice. In all honesty, it wasn't very interesting, apart from the mysterious disappearance from a year ago. 

"Galaxy Garrison flight log 5 - 11 - 14. Begin descent to Kerberos for rescue mission." With these words, the ship began to bank sharply to the right downward, as though whoever was in control had no sense of ease at all. 

In the ship were three crew members;  
Pidge Gunderson, Communications Cadet.  
Hunk Garret, Engineer Cadet.  
Lance Mcclain, Pilot Cadet. 

The cause of the sharp turns was Lance Mcclain, a training pilot with an inflated ego and confidence issues. Lance was currently at the yoke of the spaceship, his moves were confident but with little to no precision due to his recent role change. Originally, Lance had been training as a cargo pilot designed to manoeuvre large and heavy vehicles. He was still trying to adjust to the new fighter jets, lighter and faster than his previous vehicles. 

The result of the sharp turns was that Hunk Garret was feeling very nauseous, it was highly likely that the boy would throw up at some point during the mission. Hunk was the engineer on the mission, in charge of ensuring that every part of the ship was working and if it weren't, how to fix it. Hunk was known for his overthinking which would occasionally cause him to panic when Lance was at the controls. He was also the largest of the three crew members being 6′3" but was often referred to as the gentle giant. 

The final member was Pidge Gunderson, in charge of communications. This meant that she was in charge of all contact between the ship, the base, and the crew on Kerberos. Pidge also happened to be a genius when it comes to technology, allowing him to fix the software issues while Hunk fixed the hardware issues. He is described as a firecracker as he allows his emotions to run high when discussing certain topics like his family and the Kerberos mission itself. 

A groan of discomfort sounds before Hunk says, "Lance, can you please keep this thing straight." He's praying that the sound in his voice will convey the message that if Lance were to keep this up he may vomit right on his back. 

Lance scoffs, "Relax Hunk! I'm flying it as straight as I am, it's not like I did THIS!" As he finished his sentence, Lance jerks the yoke to the side causing the whole ship to sway with it. This only increases the distressed sounds coming from Hunk as he squashes his head into his neck and shoulders for comfort. Lance continues to jerk the yoke around while exclaiming "Or this!" repeatedly. 

The strange method of showing off is halted as a symbol appear on the monitor on Pidges' side of the ship, "We've picked up a distress beacon!" His tone is serious in comparison to the joking coming from the other two crew members, this quickly snaps Lance back to seriousness too and he begins to spurt orders. "Alright, look alive people! Pidge, track the coordinates."

A raw shud rattles through the ship, "Knock it off-" But before Hunk can finish his sentence a loud beeping emanates from the ship's computer alerting him to a malfunction with part of the ship. 

Lance laughs, turning back to face Hunk with his eyebrows quirked high, "This one's on you bud, there's a hydraulic stabiliser out."

The shuddering only gets worse with each press Hunk makes on the keypad and every move Lance makes towards the distress call. Hunk begins to realise that he is racing against his own body as he feels this morning breakfast coming to greet them all. He begins to mutter as sweat forms along his face, "Oh god, oh god, oh god..."

"HUNK! Fix now, puke later! C'mon dude." The thought of Hunk being sick was beginning to make Lance himself sick. He arched his gaze back to Kerberos in all its icy ways. 

The shaking of the ship gets worse, as does their whole mission when Pidge announces "I've lost contact! All this shaking is interfering with the sensors. Hunk you have to fix this!" His voice begins to gain intensity towards the end in order to be heard over the noise that the broken hydraulic stabiliser is causing. Still groaning, Hunk undoes his seatbelt and heads towards the gearbox. 

Another message appears on the monitor, this time on Lances, as the distress signals coordinates become visible in their sights.   
"Never mind, lads! We've locked onto them, preparing for the approach."  
Lance begins to hit the buttons in front of him, creating a glideslope to follow even though he hasn't quite perfected using them yet. 

Pidge, who was previously invested in finalising the coordinates, quickly turns to Lance at the controls, "I don't think that's advisable with our current mechanical and... gastrointestinal issues."

It's then that Lance notices that Hunk is leaning headfirst into the gearbox groaning, the ship gives one extra lunge and the groaning gains in volume as Hunk vomits into the gearbox. "Stop worrying, this baby can take it! I know she can, can't you sweetie?" This time the ship itself groans, "See, shes agreeing... definitely agreeing... Pidge, contact the crew and tell them their ride is here!" 

Pidge rolls his eyes, undoes his seatbelt and reaches for the communication device, "Attention Lunar vessel - Whoah!" The ship twists once more and causes him to fall onto the floor.

"What are you doing on the floor?! Buckle your belt and for god's sake Hunk fix the shaking!" Lance shouts, the rumbling of the ship toning out his voice almost entirely. Pidge jumps back up and buckles up before continuing his message. 

"Attention Lunar vessel, this is Galaxy Garrison Rescue Craft One Victor Six Three Tango, coming in for landing and extraction." He then mumbles, "Against crew recommendations..."

Lance hears it anyway, "No time for that now Pidge, we have to save them! They're going under and we're going in." His focus goes back to the window in front of him as they begin to get close enough to see the rough texture of Kerberos. 

Both Hunk and Pidge gasp before Pidge shouts, "Watch out for that overhang Lance! We won't fit!" The two of them close their eyes. 

This comment causes Lance to laugh and turn to face the two, "Know what they called me my first year in flight school? The Tailor! Cause of how I thread the needle!" He turns his eyes back to the window, using all the force of his burnt umber gaze to gage the gap within the ice before twisting the yoke to the angle he wanted. "Come on sweetie! You can do it!"

SIMULATION FAILED

"Oh man..." Lance sighed just before everything turned black. He was vaguely aware of the loud bang from behind him as the door opened and light flooded back into the cockpit.

"Nice work, Tailor..." Pidge muttered, hoping that the Commander who was waiting outside didn't hear him. 

The three headed out through the blinding light into a room filled with disappointed faces. This wasn't the first time this had happened. 

And it probably wouldn't be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading so far, hope you liked it! 
> 
> If so, please let me know what you liked!
> 
> If not, give me some constructive criticism! 
> 
> I'm writing this to stop my aching soul.


End file.
